


Love and Hate

by Freckles_and_glasses



Series: Of James Moriarty [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abuse, Incest, Jim does not believe in like or dislike, Jim gives Seb a tough time because he asks about his family, Jim hates his siblings, Johnlock - Freeform, Language, M/M, Other, Violence, and mature content, main idea: Jim has siblings, mormor, there is only hate and love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian asks Jim about family. Though he likes knowing stuff about his boyfri- boss, he regrets it. Jim takes one whole week to nag about his family and then takes Sebastian on a field trip, to Ireland. If Sebastian wants to know about his family, Sebastian will know everyone of his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Hate

Jim's in a good mood. And this is good, great; Excellent. 

Jim has his head phones in, but Sebastian can still hear the classical music playing because it's being played so loud. But that's okay because Jim's in a good mood. 

Sebastian smiles from the couch, watching Jim dance around a bit while sticking some Nutella in his mouth, waiting for his cookies to finish baking. (Jim brought in a professional baker.) Jim was adorable. 

But Sebastian had a question in mind and he'd been waiting for a good mood like this to ask. 

Several minutes later, Jim sat down, pulling his head phones out and pulling out his phone, he sat beside Sebastian. Sebastian smiled at this, because Jim was leaned back, silently allowing Sebastian to put his arm around him. And as Sebastian accepted the invitation, Jim turned off his phone and curled up to Sebastian's side. 

"Jim.." Seb said softly and quietly. 

"Yes, 'Bastian?" Jim softly drawled back in a deep voice. 

"I ask you a question?" 

"Of course, go a head." 

"Even if it's personal?" 

Jim paused, not moving his cheek from Seb's pectoral, "Even if it's personal," he sang. 

Sebastian paused before smiling, Jim was in a really good mood, "you have any siblings?"

He wanted to ask more, lots more questions but he needed to take it slow because Jim was in a good mood, but that was no excuse if Jim got angry. 

Sebastian waits eagerly, until his heart stops because he can feel Jim's jaw tense against his chest. Oh bloody fuck.

Jim sit up, staring straight at the wall in front of them. Sebastian stutters trying to take back his question. He makes a mental note, Jim's never gunna be happy enough to tell about his family. 

"No no," Jim stops him, "no no no. It's fine Sebastian, I said you would get an answer, and an answer you will get." 

Sebastian started unsure, "really it's fine-" 

"I hate Grace and Patrick Moriarty. I have hated them for 27 years, probably in the womb too. Grace was a teen mom at 17, which led to marriage before birth, just to try and be on God's good side. Patrick was a nobody. I don't even want to talk about him because he's no one. He was a no one and ALWAYS, will be, a no one." Jim said darkly, in a deep intimidating voice. The timer for the cookies went off, not that Jim cared anymore. 

"Jim-" 

"Being a accident baby, Grace told me that every day I was an unwanted accident. Apparently, I ruined her future, career and her body for a few months, she was a whore so her body meant a lot to her. Patrick, on the other hand tried being nice, for the first 4 years until I was old enough to take care of myself he said. Actually, before that, my hatred grew beautifully because when I was 3, my sister was born, stupid little twat. I can probably tolerate her now that she's older but still, she was disgusting and terrible. There was absolutely just one thing I admired about Grace. The names she gave us. Besides the fact she just named me James because it was painfully common. She named my sister Alstroemeria, after the beautiful flowers. Oh Meria was a trouble maker, unlike the perfect girl Grace wanted, so Grace had another daughter, Aquila. After the constellation. Aquila was rather well behaved. But she was still a Moriarty, so she was terrible." 

"You're not terrible." Sebastian objected. He was ignored. 

"When Aqu was born, I was 5. So I had already memorized Pi, the Roman numerals, and every vegetable I hated, which was all of them. So of course by then, I already hated Grace, Patrick, Meria and Aquila. Very much. Along with all of Dublin. By 7 years old, I knew every warm blooded and cold blooded animal there was. I also knew every planet by heart, and the population of Ireland. Also, 7th year, was the year my first brother was born. Bennett. Fucking rude, ugly, disrespectful, annoying little shite." Jim snarled at the end. 

"I killed him 9 years ago, with a kitchen knife and some rope. He was my first fine homemade window curtain. Thanks to him I enjoyed skinning people. Too much blood though, so I don't do it often." Jim said frowning. 

Sebastian leaned forward, elbows on knees, face in hands, "...but...your /brother/...eleven.." Sebastian loved children, and he'd always wanted siblings. 

"He annoyed me, he tattled, he cried a lot, he got me in trouble, he called me names and LAUGHED AT ME." Jim shouted at the end. Whoever laughed at James Moriarty never lived to laugh again. 

"Jim, no..." 

"Anyway, at 8 years old, Grace had another child, despite her other four skinny, pale, starving, terrible children, she had another rowdy boy name Jupiter Cody Moriarty. I suppose I pitied him besides the fact he was an annoying jerk. He was born with so much energy and the only way he could express it was through physical anger. And being named Jupiter, how could he not get bullied. So we called him Jace, from his instals JC. 

He would get so mad when we called him Jupiter, it reminded him of the torment from the other kids. Aquila, though young and stupid, she adored Jace. Jace loved her equally, there was a 3 year difference between them, and when Jace turned 16 there was nothing stopping the incest.." Jim chuckled darkly. 

"That's ..." Sebastian tried saying politely, "nice." 

"Oh no, it was quite disturbing but I didn't care for them at all so I didn't care whose saliva they exchanged with. Continuing, 9 years old, ohhh it gives me metaphorical chills. I had made my first kill at nine. William was the name of the boy, he had blonde hair..." Jim trailed off looking at Sebastian, running a hand through the now dark hair, "your hair used to be so blonde, but now you're old and your colour has faded to dark. However, William had green eyes. Maybe that's why I killed him. But the main reason I killed him was because he tried to hold my hand. William was a shy, fast running boy who played football and he was gay. He tried talking to me several times before I kicked him in the groin. But after a while, and of course I had been feeling homoromantic, we agreed we would share out first kiss together. It was alright, but after he tried holding my hand, I went crazed because I hated germs, I hate touching, and one of Grace's friends had started acting out toward me so I was highly sensitive to closeness." Jim said the last part quietly remembering. 

"So I started off with kick-" Jim started but Sebastian cut him off gently.

"Jim... that's lovely but what about your family?" 

"Oh yes, well, at 11 years old, being mindful that Patrick had started his addictive alcoholism when I was 4, and his physical abuse when I was 6, Grace had another child with Patrick: Xander Moriarty. He, I admit, was adorable. But he had passed away at the age of 2 from Sudden Infant Death Syndrome." Sebastian's jaw hung.

"Then when I was 12, Grace bore a light haired, pale skinned, wide brown eyed little girl named Jocelyn. She's 15 now, and even though she works as a nice little veterinarian, she will always be a terrible Moriarty. And she's the last, thank god despite that he doesn't actually exist, Grace found out she had a sexually transmitted infection when I was 13 and hell knows how long she'd had it. So at 15 years old, I was skinny, the most intelligent 15 in the world, black haired, big brown eyed, 5'2", pansexual, starving, abused, bullied, and I was already planning world domination. While Meria was a 12 year old skinny, kind, tomboyish, light brown haired, brown eyed, 5'1", homosexual, starving, abused, lonely girl and all she was planning to prove her parents that she could be the daughter they liked. Aquila was 11, she actually had a bit of meat on her, barely any but more than Meria and I. She was favourite. Aquila was a nice, girly, dark haired, green eyed, 4'8", heterosexual, abused, incestuous child who dreamed of running away with her younger brother far away where no one would judge them or bug them; where everything was good and okay. Where no one starved, or was beat, and crying was not an option because everyone was alway happy." Jim said sadly.

"But there is no such place," Jim said, before leaning into Sebastian chest, and Sebastian wrapped his arm around him, "only moments that could feel like it." 

Sebastian could only smile because he couldn't help but think maybe Jim had those moments, with him. And only him. 

"As I was saying, Bennett, still living at the time... was a 10 year old who knew he was annoying. He was aware, but never had he thought maybe I should tone it down a bloody fuck. He was a skinny, brown haired, brown eyed, 4'7", heterosexual, abused little boy who wanted all but to annoy me. But on the other hand, Jupiter he was an 8 year old boy who didn't bother me. He also loved Aquila's attention and love. Patrick had hated Aquila though, because she was born with green eyes, he had brown eyes and Grace had brown eyes. (So she was the one who got real bad bruises) But presenting his abuse in front of Jace often upset him(Jace), which made him violent, which made him madder because he knew he got that from his father. And he hated getting anything from his ..." Jim trailed off as he heard a loud snorting. 

He looked up and saw Sebastian's head leaned back, sleeping. Sebastian was sleeping and snoring while he was talking! Oh but he was adorable. So whatever, he'd pick up where he left off tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> *!!!!!!This story has multiple chapters, and will be short but lengthy. There will be a kind of 'part two/prequel' to the series. So just click 'Next Chapter' and not the second part of the series until the end of the story. Thank you!!!!!!*


End file.
